Ichigo Momomiya and Pals
Bio Spark, Twizzy, Jungle Bomb, and TAC Bomber in Revenge of the Meta Knight Cheese TAC and Ninja Erase of Virus Simirror, Grand Wheelie, Jukid Scarfy in Spring Breeze Bottle Milk and Strawberry Mawaru, Ayu Tsukimiya In Play Kirby Super Star Ultra Three cool codes! America Master code: YKWE-FA9F878C Kirby Invincible: 5205aa08 0205aa24 220bb229 00000080 d2000000 00000000 Helper invincible: 9209fd2e 00000207 220bba45 00000080 d2000000 00000000 *Please note that kirby (and partner) will flash brighter every few seconds to indicate that you are invincible. This checks out fine for everywhere except The Great Cave Offense, it works there, but not until you go through the first door. DO NOT WORRY! There are NO enemies between the beginning and the first door. Verify this code Rate this code I would like to report a problem with this code Verified by: mcjoshua Submitted by: anonymous on October 10, 2008 rating: --- Always Crash Kirby America 9a217110 123ef019 a3910000 00000000 d2000000 00000000 Verify this code Rate this code I would like to report a problem with this code Verified by: this code is unverified Submitted by: Spencer on October 10, 2008 rating: --- Fire kirby America 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 0b000100 d2000000 00000000 It's tested Verify this code Rate this code I would like to report a problem with this code Verified by: this code is unverified Submitted by: Andrew on December 30, 2008 rating: 5.00/5.00 Infinite Paint Ability -hold bº America 92049CAA 00000040 020BB212 15000100 D2000000 00000000 Infinite paint-powers! (first hold b to suck air, then tap up on the control pad and kirby will like if he has something in his mouth, swallow and then you have the paint ability! if you want to do that again, repeat the process then.) Verify this code Rate this code I would like to report a problem with this code Verified by: mcjoshua Submitted by: ability creator on October 11, 2008 rating: --- More Codes!! America Cheat Codes for Kirby: Super Star Ultra Game ID: YKWE-FA9F878C Platform: Nintendo DS ADVENTURE CODES: Press SELECT for Max Lives 94000130 fffb0004 2205b824 00000063 d2000000 00000000 Infinite Health: Kirby 220771d4 0000004c Infinite Health: Partner a2077414 00000000 22077418 0000004c d2000000 00000000 HELPER / ABILITY MOD: HOLD B and Press UP Sir Kibble / Cutter 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 02000100 d2000000 00000000 Simirror / Mirror 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 03000100 d2000000 00000000 Waddle Doo / Beam 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 04000100 d2000000 00000000 Knuckle Joe / Fighter 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 05000100 d2000000 00000000 Bugzzy / Suplex 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 06000100 d2000000 00000000 Gim / Yo-Yo 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 07000100 d2000000 00000000 Wheelie / Wheel 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 08000100 d2000000 00000000 Poppy Bro. Jr. / Bomb 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 09000100 d2000000 00000000 Chilly / Ice 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 0a000100 d2000000 00000000 Plasma Wisp / Plasma 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 0c000100 d2000000 00000000 Bio Spark / Ninja 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 0d000100 d2000000 00000000 Rocky / Stone 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 0e000100 d2000000 00000000 Birdon / Wing 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 0f000100 d2000000 00000000 Capsule J2 / Jet 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 10000100 d2000000 00000000 Tac / Copy 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 11000100 d2000000 00000000 Blade Knight / Sword 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 12000100 d2000000 00000000 Bonkers / Hammer 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 13000100 d2000000 00000000 Parasol Waddle Dee / Parasol 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 14000100 d2000000 00000000 Mike 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 16000100 d2000000 00000000 Crash 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 17000100 d2000000 00000000 Cook 92049caa 00000040 020bb212 18000100 d2000000 00000000 Random Helper / Ability 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 00000000 020bb210 02000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 02000100 020bb210 03000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 03000100 020bb210 04000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 04000100 020bb210 05000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 05000100 020bb210 06000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 06000100 020bb210 07000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 07000100 020bb210 08000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 08000100 020bb210 09000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 09000100 020bb210 0a000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 0a000100 020bb210 0b000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 0b000100 020bb210 0c000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 0c000100 020bb210 0d000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 0d000100 020bb210 0e000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 0e000100 020bb210 0f000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 0f000100 020bb210 10000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 10000100 020bb210 11000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 11000100 020bb210 12000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 12000100 020bb210 13000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 13000100 020bb210 14000100 d2000000 00000000 92049caa 00000040 520bb210 14000100 020bb210 02000100 d2000000 00000000 Verify this code Rate this code I would like to report a problem with this code Verified by: this code is unverified Submitted by: Some Guy on October 10, 2008 rating: --- Tons Of Codes America Metal Knightmare Ultra Mode Inf Pt 5205AA08 0205AA24 2205B825 00000032 D2000000 00000000 Unlock All Stages, Sound Test Unlocked 0205C174 ffffffff All Theater Movies Unlocked 1205C170 0000ffff Adventure Kirby Infinite HP 5205AA08 0205AA24 220771D2 0000004c 220771D4 0000004c D2000000 00000000 Infinite Lives 5205AA08 0205AA24 2205B824 00000063 D2000000 00000000 Kirby Always Invincible 5205AA08 0205AA24 220BB229 00000080 D2000000 00000000 Kirby Invincible After Taking hit Note: effects wears off after enter a different room. 5205AA08 0205AA24 220BB228 00000001 D2000000 00000000 Partner Inf HP 9209fd2e 00000207 22077416 0000004c 22077418 0000004c D2000000 00000000 Inf Time 72049FA8 000003e7 12049FA8 0000270f D2000000 00000000 Partner Always Invincible 9209fd2e 00000207 220BBA45 00000080 D2000000 00000000 Partner Invincible after taking hit Note: effects wears off after enter a different room. 9209fd2e 00000207 220BBA44 00000001 D2000000 00000000 Earthworm Jim 1 Cheat Codes. To enter any of the cheat codes, pause the game by pressing the start button. Then enter the eight key sequence. If a two button combination is mentioned, like A+Left, that means press the A and Left button at the same time, then release both before continuing with the next key. A+Left,B,B,A,A+Right,B,B,A ? Debug screen. A,B,B,A,A+C,B+C,B+C,A+C ? Finish level. A+C,A+B,C,C,B,B,A,A ? Jump to princess. B+Up,B,A,C,A,A,A,A ? 1 UP. B,B,C,C,A,A,A,A ? 1 UP (once.) A+C,B,C,A,B,C,A,B ? ENERGY. A,C,C,A,B,B,A,C ? ENERGY (once.) A+C,B,B,C,A+C,B,B,B ? AMMO A,B,B,B,C,A,C,C ? AMMO (once.) C+Down,A,B,C,A,B,A,C ? PLASMA C,A,B,C,A,B,A,C ? PLASMA (once.) A+Up,A+Down,A+Left,A+Right,A,A,A,B+C ? CONTINUE. A,B+Left,A,B,A,B,C,A ? CONTINUE (once.) A+B,A+B,C,A,Left,Right,Right,Left ? Invincible toggle. A+Left,C,A,C,A+Left,B,A,B ? Map View Mode. Left,Right,A,B,C,Left,Right,A ? What the Heck? Right,Right,Right,B,C,Left,Right,A ? Snowman Boss. Up,Down,Right,B,C,Left,Right,C ? Evil Boss. A,B,C,Left,Right,Left,A,B ? Bungee Round 1. Up,B,C,Left,Right,Down,A,C ? Bungee Round 2. A,Up,C,Left,Left,Left,C,A ? Bungee Round 3. A,B,C,A,B,C,Left,Right ? For Pete’s Sake. A,C,Left,Right,C,Left,Right,Left ? Queen. C,C,Down,Down,A,Left,Right,Left ? Helicopter Head. A,B,C,Left,Left,Right,Left,Right ? Level 5. A,A,C,Up,Down,Down,Down,Right ? Falling chicken. C,A,C,Up,Down,Up,Down,Left ? Naked worm! C,C,C,Right,Left,Right,B,A ? Intestines. Up,Down,Left,Left,Down,Down,Up,Down ? Sea Tunnel. Up,Down,Left,Right,Down,Left,Up,A ? Pod races. A,Left,A,C,C,C,C,B ? Asteroids 1. C,Down,A,A,Down,B,C,Down ? Asteroids 2. A,Down,Left,A,B,B,C,B ? Asteroids 3. A,Down,A,A,B,B,C,B ? Asteroids 4. A,Left,A,C,B,Down,Up,B ? Asteroids 5. A,Right,A,A,Down,B,Up,B ? Asteroids 6. A+C,B,Up,Down,Left,Right,Left,Right ? Who turned out the lights? I A,B,Up,B,Left,Right,B,Up ? Who turned out the lights? II A,B,C,Up,Left,A,Left,Right ? Who turned out the lights? III A,C,Up,Left,C,Right,Left,C ? Who turned out the lights? VI A,B,Up,Down,Left,Right,Right,Right ? Who turned out the lights? V A,B,Up,Down,Down,Right,Down,Right ? Psycrow Battle Paint Tool Sai Wacom Bamboo Tablet Photoshop CS5 Ruri Gokou Kaminomi Ariel tickles her sister Adella with kelp, and she is given the punishment of cleaning barnacles. While carrying out her punishment. Truth Be Johnny in Johnny Test is released and Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution is released. Image:Gruntz.png|Gruntz Image:Ramia.jpg|Ramia Image:Yuasa_Hiromi's_Summer.jpg|Yuasa Hiromi's Summer Image:Belle_wearing_bikini.png|Belle wearing bikini Image:Kodachi_Kuno_wearing_bikini.png|Kodachi Kuno wearing bikini Image:Cecilia_wearing_bikini.png|Cecilia wearing bikini 베리와 친구들 등장인물 *홍베리 *소닉 *테일 *벨 *월영 *임경빈 *베리엄마 *베리아빠 *타루토 *견희 *찰리 *마이크 *리마 *멜로디 *페오 *니코 *봉커스 *래피치 *리사 *브루터스 *피코 *야나 *멜키오 *노아 *로코 *우메라 *레그 *나브 *정혜 *옥탑주 *탑주아빠 *탑주엄마 *히카와 (여박사) *미라쿤 *아코리 *기린아 *라이라이 *치이치 *판타타 *하포포 *모터리즈 *레오나 *황푸링 *베티 *리어스 *샴푸 *마린 악당 *란반 *설정월 *설보름 *로보트닉 *스크래치 *그라운더 *코코넛 *오렌토 *레스발 *슌 *말레나 *전위 *톰 *케빈 *우경 *Shishinoshin....-Lion.................-meat *Rinji.............-Giraffe..............-peacefully drink water(anywhere) *Hayato.........-cheetah.............-to win in chase *Sandasu........-African elephant.-eat *Popota..........-Hippo..............-eat and taste water with tongue *SheiShei.........-Panda .............-eat bamboo *Rakutaroo...... -Racoon............ -cleanliness 7e0ea4?? 2.1 Skills from the original game Climber Climbs walls, but will stop if it reaches an overhang and fall back down. Floater Turning a lemming into a floater will give it an umbrella, which it will use to stop itself splatting if it falls off a high cliff. You can give a lemming an umbrella even when it is seconds away from splatting and just this will save it, even if it doesn't have time to get the umbrella out (a bit of artistic license by the makers). Exploder (originally Bomber) Basically, turning a lemming into an exploder gives it five seconds before it explodes, leaving a crater (or blowing away the floor if it is narrow enough). It will only not make a crater if it blows up on steel. This can be used to blow up blockers. Interestingly enough, if a lemming is set to blow up and enters the exit, but doesn't quite make it, it'll jump in, then suddenly appear outside the exit and explode, which is really quite weird. Nuking the level (double-clicking on the mushroom cloud at the end of the toolbar) will turn every lemming into a bomber, from what I can make out, in the order they fell through the trapdoor (i.e. first out is first to go). This should only be used when absolutely necessary. Unless you are using the Classic tribe, all lemmings nearby will fly into the air and become stunned temporarily. Blocker Stops lemmings from walking into certain areas, such as traps. This skill only appears on the Classic levels. Builder Builds bridges, and can be used to cross over chasms, water, or to avoid traps. It can also be used to scale walls and turn lemmings round (this works by turning a lemming into a builder when it is going up slope. Lemmings will stop building if they hit their head, or use up their supply (12 bricks). You will hear a clicking noise after the 10th brick. Basher Bashes horizontally, but not through steel. Miner Mines diagonally down, but has the same limitations as the basher. Digger Digs downwards, through anything but steel. One word of warning, which may come in handy in higher levels: when a digger finishes digging, it will fall to a point directly below the middle of the tunnel. When the other lemmings arrive, they will actually fall to a point a few pixels to the side of this. If the digger only just misses a hazard, the other lemmings could easily fall into it. 2.2 Wind Skills These skills can be affected by the fan (either click on the fan, or double click C). Ballooner Tricky to manoeuvre until you get the hang of it, this lemming will float upwards with a helium balloon. The balloon, will, however, burst, if it hits an object, thus this is not a good choice for going up narrow shafts. Magic Carpet This will float above the ground, and will go lower if the ground drops (but won't go higher unless you use the fan). Jet Pack Very useful - once you get the hang of controlling it; it will go all over the place (for a limited time). Twister This unusual skill involves the lemming spinning so fast it starts to cut away the landscape. Use it to make tunnels, moving it with the fan. If the lemming loses its footing, it loses the skill. Surfer One of several ways of crossing water, this is the least useful as it requires the fan. Also, if you leave it for too long, the lemming will actually lose its surfboard and drown! Parachuter Similar to a floater, but can be moved around by the fan (useful if the lemming has to be blown out of the path of a lake or pit). Like the climber and floater, this is a permanent skill. Hang Gilder Sails downwards at an angle; also useful for avoiding drops, and can also be used to blow a lemming upward. Icarus Wings The lemming will fly horizontally; not particularly useful, but can be blown higher with the fan. 2.3 Ground Removing Skills The game makers were obviously not content with the Basher, Miner and Digger. Look at these: Scooper Digs diagonally downward, but if there's steel overhead it may be stopped (which is annoying). Club Basher Bashes horizontally, but creates a wider path than the basher. Not particularly useful, as it is more easily stopped by steel overhead. Fencer Digs upwards at a slight angle. Stomper Exactly the same as the digger, except that it stomps. Laser Blaster Uses a powerful laser to vapourise anything directly above the lemming's head. Flame Thrower Will remove a part of the landscape in front of the lemming. Impressive, but not terribly useful when dealing with large walls, as you will need several flame throwers. Bomber The difference with the exploder is that this lemming will put a bomb by its feet, which will cause all lemmings nearby to go flying (as well as blowing up the landscape), and it will survive the explosion (assuming it doesn't go flying off the screen or into a trap). 2.4 Ground Adding Skills Filler Pours cement from a bucket; useful for covering traps and filling pits. You can only have one filler at any given moment, and you have to wait for the cement to set before making another (this also applies to the sand pourer and glue pourer). When a lemming pours sand onto level ground, it will then turn round. Planter This lemming sows some seeds and then grows plants (all in a few seconds). Of course, its pretty useless and is only used once in the game. Stacker Will build a stack of three standard 12 bricks. This can be used for blocking lemmings. Note that after the stacker lays its first tile, it will turn to face backwards and will turn after each tile. If you want to make it jump after finishing, the way it will jump is determined by the direction it is facing. Platformer Similar to the builder - only horizontal. Sand Pourer Pours a mound of sand; useful for making ramps. Glue Pourer This will pour glue that will flow along until it is stopped or until it reaches the bottom of a platform, where it will stick. The best use for this is for pouring off a thin ledge, where it will create a bridge for the lemmings to cross. 2.5 Shooting Skills Archer Very hard to use, you must click once to aim, and another time to fire. The arrow will not necessarily go to where the cursor is, but the further away it is, the longer the shot (as long as nothing gets in the way). The best use for an archer is to fire directly upwards, and the arrow will (unless the ceiling is too low) come down and block other lemmings. Thrower Throws a rock, which can be used to block other lemmings, or can do other things. If the lemming is a runner, the rock will go further. Bazooka Will shoot a bazooka which will destroy landscape (very impressive). All lemmings will be thrown off their feet if they are nearby. This can be used to your advantage in certain situations. Spearer Will throw a spear, which can be used as a platform. If the lemming is a runner, it will take a run up before throwing, and the spear will go further. Mortar Similar to the bazooka, except fires a shell straight up. This will also cause lemmings to go flying. Roper Very fun to use; the lemming will fire a rope at an object to form a bridge; click once to aim, and then click on where you want the rope to attach. Be warned; the rope only has a short range; if you overshoot, it will fly out of the lemmings hands and cannot be retrieved. 2.6 Moving Skills Runner The lemming will go faster until the end of the level. Jumper The lemming will jump; this can be useful to get over gaps or traps. The lemming will jump further if it is a runner. Hopper The lemming will hop until it hits a wall or is given a new skill. Seems useless, but many levels have series of narrow platforms crossing a gap, which can only be crossed in this manner (usually). Skater Levels 2 and 4 of the Polar tribe (and the demo) feature ice, which can cause the lemmings to slip up. If they have this (permanent) skill, they will be able to overcome this. Kayaker When a lemming falls into water and begins to drown, you can turn it into a Kayaker. More useful than a surfer as it does not require a fan. Swimmer More useful than a Kayaker, as it can be assigned anywhere and is permanent. What does it do? What do you think? Swims... Magno Boots This lemming will be given special boots that allow it to walk on any (solid) surface. It will slow down, and can not be assigned a new skill when non a wall or ceiling. Once it is given a new skill, it loses its boots. Pole Vaulter Pole vaults into the air to reach really high platforms. However, it also needs lots of headroom and a long run up, so can rarely be used. Walls or drops will stop it from working. You can only have one pole vaulter at any given moment. Slider Will permanently be able to slide down vertical walls. Be aware that when it lands, it will turn and walk in the opposite direction. Rock Climber Better than the climber, this lemming can climb around overhangs up to 45 degrees. This is permanent. Shimmer Another of my favourites; this lemming will jump in the air and shimmy across a gap using the ceiling - but will stop when he runs out. Diver I am not completely sure what this skill is useful for; takes a swan dive off cliffs. 2.7 Other Skills Attractor This lemming will play music to distract the other lemmings (causing them to start dancing until the attractor changes skill), and is available on all worlds but classic. The music played depends on the world: Beach and Sports - A radio Outdoor, Egyptian and Medival - A guitar Highland - Bagpipes (obviously) Polar - An alpenhorn Space - An electric keyboard Cavelem - Rock music (groan!) Shadow - Cymbals The lemmings must be nearby to be affected. Note that attractors are not very reliable, and sometimes will miss lemmings, or attract the lemming you want to use to get through the level with. Also, occasionally lemmings will walk past without stopping. In addition, there is a weird glitch that occurs in Practice Mode. If you turn a lemming into an attractor, it will (bizarrely) melt, and the area will evidently become contaminated, as every lemming who walks nearby will instantly faint and remain unconscious for all eternity; you cannot do anything about it. SuperLem Will fly into the air, aiming at the cursor. Looks impressive but takes practice. The skill will be lost if the lemming hits an obstacle or the cursor. Skier As far as I can tell, this skill - which appears on Polar levels 4 and 9 - does not work on the Genesis version. However, Turey Hall has told me that it is supposed to cause the Lemming to ski down slopes and jump of the end if there is an upward ramp at the bottom. Category:2010 in tv series